The Good Times and the Terribly Funny Bad Times
by Black Blazing Cypress
Summary: "Haven't I seen you someplace before?" he said. "Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." she said. When Ella moves to Sweet Amoris it is anything but normal. Whether its arguing with old men, almost getting hit by cars, or dealing with her past, life is always a whirlwind. Join her crazy adventure as she deals with the ups and downs of high school. CastielxCandy. T for swearing.
1. Sweet Amoris Stairs

**_Hey Guys - I own none of the original My Candy Love characters ( if I did, some crazy shit would be going down ) and I really hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading - please review - fairytailrox654._**

* * *

_Sweet Amoris, huh, what a cliche name. _Those were my first thoughts as pulled off the highway down the exit to the new town I would now be living in. It was a quaint little town, something that you would only think you read about, not actually existing. Driving down the streets I saw your typical rich kid, snob houses all adored with front lawn ornaments that looked like someone had let a little kid play with a chainsaw. When I finally got to the end of the flashy houses, I _finally _reached my aunt's apartment complex.

_Let's see, she told me she lived in Apartment number - what was it again? Oh, shit all I remember was that it was the one with the purple door on the third floor. _I climbed up the stairs. _Shit! ALL the doors are purple! _I roamed around the hallway for a little while hoping that my aunt would leave the apartment or anyone would leave so I could ask them which one was hers.

"Ugh, I must have written it down somewhere!" I frantically searched my purse, but it was so full I just decided to dump the contents all over the hallway.

_Ok, ok, let's see, we got my cell phone, wallet, hairbrush, tampons (it pays to be prepared), gum wrappers, new CD I just bought, oh, hey look a penny! Focus Ella! _

"Shit, its not here! I must have written it down in my notebook, which I left in the car!" I ran down the three flights of stairs and out of the building, leaving all my stuff discarded on the hallway floor.

Crap. Pouring rain. I have a convertible. Top. Open. Notebook. Front Seat. FML. I bolted from to the car trying to avoid the rain as if it were acid rain, rather than regular rain.  
_Why does she have to live in Louisiana? I swear, its ranked 2nd in the rainiest states in the country - I'm from California for fuck's sake! I. AM. SO. GONNA. KILL. AUNT CAROLINE. _

I finally made it to the car! I quickly open the drivers side get in and try to put my keys in the ignition to be able to put the top back on the car. But -

_OH SHIT! Where are the keys? Fuck! DID I SERIOUSLY LEAVE THEM IN THE HALLWAY!_  
I hop out of the car and run back into the building and run up the already all too familiar staircase.I get to the hallway where the contents of my purse are dispersed all over the floor. I grab the car keys, turn on my heels and - SMACK! I ran right into someone.

"Watch where you're fucking going bastard!" I yell and continue to run down the hallway and down the stairs again. Then it hits me - _I just hit one of Aunt Caroline's neighbors didn't I - they know where her apartment is - I am SO stupid! _I run back up the stairs hoping that the stranger I collided with is still there but to no avail, - he/she is gone and its another trip down the stairs for me. _Oh, joy!_

Finally, I get to the car, practically jump into the drivers seat, stick the keys in the ignition and put the top up!  
_Yes! Finally! Hey - look there's my notebook! _I was laying on the now soggy, seat cushions - the notebook was soiled! I flipped to the page and looked at what I had written.

Okay, okay, Third Floor, Number 23. I rip out the page from my notebook and jam it into my jean pocket as I prepared for the next wonderful stroll through the rain. Breathing in, I open the car door and run. As I'm crossing the street, I don't see the car coming and just as its about to hit me the driver jams on the breaks.

He starts yelling at me in German. Well too bad for him I took German every Saturday of my Freshman and Sophomore year, so I reply: "Nun fick dich auch!" I continue on my way.

I jog up the stairs, _again _and finally slow down when I reach the hallway. I go over to apartment number 23 and start knocking. No. one. fucking. responds. After 5 minutes my anger starts to get the best of me.

"AUNT CAROLINE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I AM SOAKED - YOU HEAR ME - YEAH I AM COMPLETELY SOAKED AND ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR - IS THAT SO HARD! öffnen Sie die verdammte Tür! Ouvrir cette putain de porte! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY OPEN THE MOTHERF-!"

My rant is cut short when an old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt opens the door. I stare at him incredulously wondering how I got myself in such an awkward situation when I realise he is talking to me.

" And another thing - you and your youngins' with all your profanity - can't you tell an old man is tryin' to sleep here! Are you listenin' to me girl? I ought to call them po - lice to arrest you for disturbin' the peace! Are you deaf? Listen when people are talking to ya! See this is what -"

I cut him off - "I am so, so sorry sir, I thought this was my Aunt Caroline's apartment and I've been trying to get in all day and I'm soaked. And I am just really, really sorry!" I give him the puppy dog eyes.

His expression softens immediately. _Bullseye - puppy dog eyes for the win! _He says, "It's all right - did you say Caroline girl, well she lives down the hall from here in number' 28!"

I am staring at him again - F.M.L. Number twenty - _eight, _not twenty - three - Fuck the rain. Fuck my life. I am dying right now. I pull myself together and slip away while the old man is muttering about the "good old times" and make my way down the hallway. CRACK.

I look at what I just stepped on - My. Brand. New. Phone. I am really starting to wonder whether the world hates me or not. Maybe someone just decided it hate - on Ella day, because whatever I did to deserve this really must have been bad. I pick up the shattered phone and my scattered objects and don't notice a shadow creep over me.  
"Hey - you're that fucking person who ran into me!" I hear a deep, pissed - off, voice say. I look up and there he is - the one I ran into. He has blood, shoulder - length red hair wearing the typical "bad boy" look and is extremely sexy if I do say so myself.

"You gonna stare at me all day? Take a picture, it''ll last longer." His snarky, biting voice says. I, already having a bad day cannot seem to find the words to describe how I am feeling so all that comes out is: "meine... Güte..." Curse my foreign language training!

"Oh, are you foreign. Well - nice - to - meet - you - this - is - America - are - you - in - the - correct - country?" He asks as if he is speaking to a three year old.

I immediately find my voice and say: "Yes, I'm fine - I only been trying to find my aunt' apartment only for like what, the past 2 hours - not seeing a single person who could tell me where it was - and when I finally feel like I'm gonna find it I finally find people. And you know what I was _not _staring at you! You just surprised me - what do you expect I just met Mr. "good old times", have run up and down those stairs countless times, almost got hit by a car, and know I'm speaking with Dr. Sarcasm himself!" With that I ran down the hall and knocked promptly on door number 28.

"I didn't order any pizza!" a voice comes from the other side.

"I'm not the pizza man!" slightly starting to lose my cool.

"You can't have my money you damned wankers! Go to hell!" they yell again.

"It's _me _Aunt Caroline!" I finally yell.

The door opens immediately revealing my aunt in her very _interesting _attire. "What on earth possessed you to wear _that?_" I ask. There's my aunt, dressed up in a fairy costume and wings with bright pink hair!

"You like? I can get you one if you want! I found the most amazing cosplay website ever!" she says as she's ushering me in.

"Aunt Caroline, the only thing I want right now is a nice hot bath." I say as nicely as I can. She seems to take the hint and points me in the direction of the bathroom. When I get there I see how horrific I look. My dark brown hair still soaked and dripping while my eyeliner runs down my face. All in all I looked as if someone had thrown me into a pool and decided to play the color game with me.

I discarded the clothing and got into the shower, loving the way the hot water felt on my cold body - after what seemed like a minute ( actually an hour ) I got out of the shower and put on the pjs my aunt left out in the hallway.  
I walk into the kitchen where my aunt is brewing coffee and I sit at the table, she sets a mug in front of me and asks: "How was your trip?"

"There was _a lot _of stairs."

* * *

**So, how was that? It was terrible wasn't it? Please review and let me know what you think. Shall I continue?**

**By the way here are the translations: **

**Nun fick dich auch = Well fuck you too**

**Sie die verdammte Tür = Open the fucking door **


	2. The Wonderful First Day

**Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed this story last time! You all motivated me to write the next chapter! So enjoy and please remember to review!**

* * *

_Ugh, first days are always the worst. _I pulled into the parking lot of Sweet Amoris High. _I swear, its unhealthy to be soo obssessed with "love"._

I parked my aunt's Honda and get out (my convertible is still soaked *insert sad face here). Everyone here seems to be super dressed up - _wow _- I look down at my own clothes.

_Perfect way to fit in Ella! Real great! _I'm wearing my black skinny jeans, beat - up, old converse, and casual black/white striped sweater. It's nothing compared to the floral dresses everyone is wearing. They all give me stares as I pass, as if to say _Who the fuck is this freak? _As I pass by everyone I can't help but feel a bit sad as old friends reunite with one another and share summer tales. If only I had _her, _then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad. The thought quickly evaporates as I walk in and bump into - yet again - another person!

"A - fucking - gain? Why do this always happen to -" I am cut off when I realize that I have hit a little old lady: she is fuming. I am taken aback when she suddenly goes all she - devil on me.

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD - I SHOULD SUSPEND YOU FOR HITTING ME AND FOR THAT AWFUL DIALECT OF YOURS - WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Great. Suspension. On my first day. Wonderful. FML.

Now normally it would have been expected for me to beg for forgiveness, but no, what do I say:

"Woah grandma what have you been smoking this morning?" I pale. _What did I just say to her?_

She looks as if she will explode at any moment, so I do what any civil minded - person would do - I run for it. That is until I realize I have NO idea where the hell I'm going. But do I stop - no - why - because I'm stupid - and SLAM - a door opens right in my path.

"Oh my gosh, I am soo, sooo sorry! I - oh, it's you Ella. I'VE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH MY LOVE! COME TO ME - I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!"

I blanch for the second time that day. It's Ken. _Ken. _At this school - my day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it - Thank you universe I can tell that I am greatly loved.

"What the _fuck _are _you _doing _here _Ken?" I ask as calmly as I can muster.  
"Your body is like a temple Ella - please teach me the ways!" He practically spits in my face, approaching me quickly, which is quite hard considering he is a lot shorter than I am.

Wanting to get out of there quickly, I respond, "Sorry, there are no services today," and I bolt down the hallway for the second time that day. It's only 8:30 am and I've already gotten quite a nice workout.

I finally manage to make my way back to the office without getting lost, okay maybe I did get a little lost - okay very lost. I had ended up in the garden ( I didn't even know this high school had a garden) and met a really nice girl named Violet who showed me the way back. Thank god!

As I walk into the office I see the little old lady from this morning. She is standing near the coffee machine laughing with another teacher laughing - until she sees me. I swear, she's gone catatonic - the glare she gives me is so intense I'm just about ready for hell to freeze over.

Before she can even get a word in I say, "I am so, so sorry Mrs. -" _shit I don't her name..._  
"Umm... anyway I am really sorry for yelling at you and bumping into you - I'm new you see and I'm so confused." I add the puppy dog eyes that I used on Mr. Hawaiian Shirt for extra emphasis.

I swear she is PMSing or something because her attitude does a complete 360. "You must be Miss Gabriella Beilschmidt - I'm Mrs. Addison, the principle at this school." She gives me a huge smile, like this mornings encounter didn't even happen. I add a note to my mental checklist of things NOT to do and put _pissing off principle _on there.

She continues speaking, "Well, Miss Beilschmidt, you ought to go see Nathaniel, he's the student body principle, and should provide you with all the information you need," she tells me "He'll be in the student council room down the hall on the left." She adds when she sees my confused expression.

I go into the student council and am met with a file right in the face. _My, what a warm welcome... _First the she - devil, and now this...

"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for Nathaniel, the student body president, he's supposed to help me." _And not throw fucking things at me, _I add in my head.

Immediately a boy with blond hair and golden hair comes over from the filing cabinet. "Oh, yes, you must be the new girl, Gabriella Bei - Bee - umm.." he struggles with my last name and I can't supress my laughter.

"It's Beilschmidt," I say, but I don't think he can understand me through my laughter. He blushes - aww he _is _cute. "So, the principal told me to come to you for all my girl problems." I say with a serious face. He blush deepens even further and says "Umm... I.."  
"I'm just kidding!" I say through my fit of giggles. He starts to laugh along with me. "So," I say trying to get back to topic, "What do I need to do?" I ask.

"Well," he takes out a file, "You still need a photo I.D, $25 enrollment fee, and one of your registration forms is missing," he says.

_What. The. Fuck? _"But, but, I thought - no I definitely handed in that form," I say.

"I don't see it here," he replies, "But I'll look for it!" He says quickly when he sees my very, very angry glare. "Well, anyway, you should probably go take care of the other two things. Come back later."

I walk out of the door, into, low and behold, another person! _Why me universe? _I look up from my spot on the floor (yes, I fell, laugh it out) and a boy in a basketball uniform with brown hair and brown eyes is there. He looks down at me and says,

"Did you just fall?" O_ o I look at him incredulously - is this guy really that thick?

"No, I just attacked the floor, ya know, an everyday occurrence." I reply, sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Backwards?" he asks, a sly smile forming on his lips, I realize he's screwing with me

"I'm freaking talented, ok?" I practically scream angrily, hoping to add some intimidation, but you know, being on the floor removes any good intimidation.

Suddenly, he grabs me by the arm and lifts me to my feet, "Thanks." I say, but not in a very nice tone.

"So, are you sure you're alright?" he asks with what looks like amusement.

"Oh no, look at me - I'm dying as we speak... Ugh.. death" I say and he laughs.

"I have to get to practice, but I'm Dajan - nice to meet you -"

"Ella" I reply as he walks down the hall and out the door, to what I presume is the basketball court.

I head towards the door that leads to the courtyard. I really hope I can get to the parking lot from there. As I walk outside, the sunlight gives me temporary blindness and I fall down a flight of stairs. _When the fuck did those get there? Shit._

When I come to my senses I feel a shadow over me. " Wow, that took a lot of skill, Princess," I hear a snarky, sarcastic, _familiar _voice say.

I look up and there he is, Dr. Sarcasm from the hallway. I hop up and blurt out, " Well of course, I have a lot experience in those sort of things," I reply just as sarcastic.

"Well, next time you should watch where you're going." he says with a smirk.

I explode, " Well excuse me if the sun was in the way. Maybe, just maybe if the sun wasn't there everything would be okay, but oh wait - we would all die without the sun! Hmmm - so why don't you figure a way for me to see while the sun is there, but not there!" my ranting made no sense whatsoever, but I was quite pissed with my morning.

His smirk grows and I hear him mutter something about "princess" and "anger management issues."

"I do not have anger management issues! I just need people to stop pissing me off!" I say as I turn on my heel and walk away.

"Don't we all," he says in a tone that hints the smirk had yet to leave his face.

I walk out the gate and to the parking lot and start looking for my car (yes, I have lost it), and finally find it. I hop in and drive into town. _Hmm... Maybe the dollar store can take my picture for me._

I walk in. _Omfg - Mr. Hawaiian "good old times" man! _I internally scream, that is I thought it was internally until everyone in the dollar store including said man is staring at me. I run into the nearest aisle and grab the closest thing.

"I found it, this will be perfect for those good old hawaiian times!" I yell.

_Wait, why are they still staring at me like that? Why - _I look at the box in my hands and pale - it's condoms - _oh to joy - what an amazing day I'm having - now everyone thinks I'm having good old Hawaiian sex - I don't even understand why the world hates me - I think it just loves screwing with me. _

"Ah, good I found them. I'll just buy these and donate them to charity. You know - they say the island of Hawaii needs more people."

As the people turn back to what they were doing I put the box down as casually as possible and scramble towards the back of the store and there's a photo booth! _Yes, finally something good happens! _A man emerges from the staff room and asks if I'm gonna stare all day or if I want him to take my picture.

I go and sit in front of the camera and try and fix my hair and the man takes my picture I give him my $10 and run to the front of the store and push the door open with my full force and suddenly glass is flying everywhere, the alarm is going off, and people are in a panic. Some moronic man pulls the fire alarm and the sprinklers rain down. I look up at the sign next to the door. _F.M.L - Why me? _The sign reads "Pull, not push!" In red with a smiley face underneath.

So there I am, soaking wet, mascara running down my face, surrounded by broken shards of the door while all around me people are throwing things around and running around the store like complete maniacs. _Could things get any worse? _

Why I asked, I don't know. The shelf holding all the nail polish comes down on me and _of course _the bottles all break and I am covered in a rainbow of colors - _Well, atleast I have an art assignment to turn in. _

I get up from the floor and without looking back bolt from the store and to my car and drive back to school. _Oh, joy, this was an amazing day and it's what? _I look down at my watch. _New record - it's only 9:30 - wonderful! _ I hear fire trucks in the background.

* * *

**Thanks for reading - lemme know what ya think! By the way, anybody who understands what Ella's last name is a reference to is awesome and gets a virtual hug from me!**


	3. New People, Old People

**Hey Guys! I'm back with the next installment. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I obviously don't own any of the original characters (I wish I did, but I don't), but I do own Ella and the plot**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As I walked into the building I couldn't help but feel ridiculous. After all, I was covered head to toe in an assortment of nail polish that had begun to dry - my hair was starting to get hard as if I had put 2 full bottles of hairspray all over it.

_I really, really hope no one sees me... _I thought as I turned down the hallway. _Shit. _There standing on the other side of the hallway was, of course, a boy. My appearance must have truly shocked him because he promptly spit out what he drinking only moments before.

"I..." I tried to say something but words would not come out of my mouth. Partially because if I opened my mouth nail polish would enter and partially because I _really _had _no _way of explaining this situation.

"Excuse me miss," he says and I suddenly actually realize he is there. He is dressed very nicely, in what appears to be Victorian - era styled clothing. I hadn't realize that I had been staring until his voice rang out again, "Miss...? Is there a reason you are covered in an assortment of colors? Is there anyplace that I need to take you to?" He said in a tone that showed he was quite confused and had absolutely no idea what to make of me.

"I...Wow, I must look... I don't know what to say, but I'm Ella and I'm new do you happen to know where the bathroom is?" He looks at me incredulously and a small smile forms on his face. He points to the bathrooms that are right next to me. I internally face palm and realize he must think I'm crazy and stupid... _Well he's not wrong there. _I don't really know how to react so I just start laughing - he looks quite amused, but startled at the same time. _Great job Ella, great way to make a first impression. F.M.L and the universe!_

"You seem like you could use some help," he starts while I think, _You have no idea. _He takes my hand and leads me into the boy's room.

"Ummm... I.." _Why is he bringing me into the guy's room? I'm not a boy! What if someone fucking sees? With my luck they will! _Of course me being me I don't protest, but instead say, "I have nothing else to wear." _Ella, focus! Boy's Room! Boy's Room_. I simply ignore the little voice in my head.

"Hold on one moment," he says and leaves. _Did he just leave?! I really need to get the hell out of here! _Before I can leave the door open and I turn to face him, but instead I'm staring at a very frightened freshman.

"I..."

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT, SOMEONE HELP ME, IT'S A MONSTER! A MONSTER IN THE BATHROOM! AND IT'S A FEMALE!" I facepalm again, _why can't I have a normal life? _I am about to leave the bathroom when the boy from the hallway walks in again.

"I found these in the school's lost and found, they're not all that great, but they will work for now." He hands me the pile of clothes a polka - dotted red and yellow shirt and a striped skirt. Wonderful. Just Great. I'll be that _color - blind_, weird new student. The year has only just commenced and everyone will think of me like this forever. Woohoo!

He goes to the paper - towel dispenser and takes a bunch out, then runs them under the water. "So, would you like to explain to me exactly what happened?" he asks sweetly as he commences scrubbing the paint from my face. I don't know why, but I tell him all about my first day "adventure" from the she - devil, to Ken, to Dr. Sarcasm, to the "dollar store incident". It seems like I can trust him, and he even laughs along to the different parts of the story as we attempt to clean my off.

After many, many paper towels, a good dunking in the bathroom sink, and a change into the clothes from the lost and found, I actually look presentable, fashion - police arrest worthy, but still presentable, it's not like I care what people think anyway.

"Thank you so much!" I say, trying to give one of my best smiles to the boy who has been listed in my book as: Savior.

He laughs, "It's really no problem Ella, by the way, I'm Lysander. If you need any help just ask. Though I'm not sure how well I'll be able to help you... I seem to have quite the terrible memory. I should probably return to class, but if by chance you happen to see a notebook, it's mine and I would really appreciate having it back. I'll see you around." He leaves.

_Finally I met someone nice - I swear, I thought I would only meet the stupid people._ I discreetly tried to leave the guy's bathroom without being seen, because seriously, how awkward would that be? I actually make it out without being seen - _Yay! Maybe my luck has changed!_

As I continue my journey down the hall I bump into a group of girls. They seem like your typical bitchy popular girls - the main girl seems to be the blonde. _Cliche much? _I think.

"Look girls, it's the newbie!" she says in that loud, pompous voice of hers. I am waiting for her to say something about my clothes, "What is she wearing, is she a color - blind clown or something." _And there it is - FML! FML! Ugh! _I, not being the type to stand there and take it, retort.

"Well, we can't all be as skinny as you," I say as sweetly as possible and she and her friends think I'm kissing up to them until I say, "Well of course we aren't - the world would be full of sluts! No wonder you're so skinny, you burn 26 calories for one minute of kissing! What, do you lose like 37,440 calories a day?" I ask all sassily, no way am I taking this BS.

"You bitch, you better watch out, I'm not usually this nice, but since you're new I'll let it slide," she and her friends walk away and they say just loud enough for me to hear, " I can't say we got lucky this year, first that dork and now this fashion senseless bitch." I try to tune them out and realize I am quite hungry - who knew my little "adventure" this morning would starve me?

I look at my watch; its just about 11:30, I look at my schedule and realize that I have lunch in about five minutes. _Eh, I already missed five periods, whats five more minutes? _I walk to the door that leads to the courtyard - I have to pass through the courtyard to get to the cafeteria. _Yay! - Another chance to see Dr. Sarcasm_Y (I have permanently labeled him as such, seeing as I don't actually _know _his real name)

Oh, and there he is; oh, yes, of course he's smirking at me. As I pass by him, his smirk grows wider and I say, "Oh shut the fuck up!"

He smugly replies, "I didn't say anything, Princess." Not in the mood to chat I continue walking until I reach the school building and walk in. I walk down the short hallway and reach the cafeteria. I don't really know where to sit so I just walk over to the last lunch table, all the way in the back in the dark corner - _I think the druggy kids sit back here - I really, hope not - though it wouldn't be that bad... Just kidding... Maybe... _

I go up and buy my lunch from the lunch lady, I hand her a twenty and don't ask for change. I'm not in the mood to talk to people. The cafeteria has mysteriously filled up completely and as I'm walking back to my seat I trip over a discarded backpack and my tray goes flying... A high - pitched scream fills the air - _Oh, Shit, please no, anyone but her, please, for the love of God - save , me! _A macaroni and cheese covered Amber gets up from her seat just as I stand up and she is really pissed.

" You BITCH!" She screams and throws her drink at me and it narrowly misses my head as I duck, _Who knew she had such wonderful aim? _I think

"What the Fuck, who fucking threw this?" A jock gets up from behind me covered in Amber's green tea. _What are we, in some sort of cliched movie, wait... if that's the case! _

"FOOD FIGHT!" I hear someone yell. I duck for the shelter of the table. _Holy shit, I just got cleaned up?! _Various foods begin to fly through the room: waffles, chili, mashed potatoes, juice, milk, and a lot of other stuff. As I attempt to crawl to the doors I see another girl under the table I just crawled under. She had orange hair tied in a side braid and a purple t - shirt.

"Hi," I say. "Fancy meeting you here, I'm Ella," I say fortifying the unspoken truce that we just made.

"Hi," she says sweetly, "I'm Iris, you must be the new girl, its nice to meet you," She seems like a really nice person.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here?" I ask and she laughs. "Hey," I say, "we might as well team up and try and figure the best route out of here."

"Yes, that would be a great idea, I mean it's only the first day of school and I have a feeling Mrs. Addison won't be too happy with anyone." she says, we both feel cold shivers go up our spines at the thought of the she - devil. An question pops into my mind.

"You said 'mrs.' right?" I ask, she nods her head, "Who in their right mind would marry her?" Iris contemplates that for a second before bursting into laughter giving our position away to a boy covered in pudding and mashed potatoes walking by. Once he sees us, he grabs the nearest thing and tries to throw it. "Run for it!" we both get up and dash away but - SMASH! - A place of spaghetti hits me in the head and suddenly mashed potatoes hit my legs and a soda completely soaks me. I see the door and go for it.

_Shit. That's the second time of been covered in something today and it's still morning, _I think as I walk out the cafeteria doors. Suddenly I bump into somebody.

"Watch where you're going!" I say and look up to see who I've bumped into this time. It's Lysander.

He laughs and says, "You know you always seem to be covered in something every time I seem you." I can't help but crack a smile.

"As funny as it is for you, I would prefer not to be covered in different substances every time I see you." We both begin to laugh and that's why he ended up taking me into the guy's bathroom. Again. Deja vu much?

"I don't think that any of the clothing in the lost and found is very appealing so, here." He hands me his gym shirt and shorts, and I change into them. They are pretty big on me so I tie the shirt with a hair tie from my wrist and roll up the jeans.

"Thank you again Lysander," I say. We both exit the bathroom when I hear laughter from behind us and we both turn around. I roll my eyes.

_And there he was, nice to see you Dr. Sarcasm, I just love seeing you..._

Meanwhile, Lysander just seems amused and says, "Castiel..." Lysander just shakes his head, smiles, and laughs too.

"Jungs wird jungs" I mutter as I walk away from them down the hallway, as I turn the corner I hear Castiel say,

"So is she foreign or not?" and I smile to myself until I see Amber coming at me in a flurry _seriously _pissed covered in an assortment of all different food/drink products. She is about to slap me when Ken suddenly appears in front of me and is slapped in my place.

"Ugh! What is it with these newbies!? Stay the fuck away from me or you will regret bitch!" she says and walks back to her equally soaked friends.

When she leaves Ken turns to me, "Hey Ella, I was wondering if we could talk," he asks and adds, "please." I follow him out of the building and sitting on the front steps he said,

"Do you want a cookie?" he asks, and I take one (hey, I love cookies okay, they're super yummy, don't judge me, and Ken's are especially yummy, I shit you not), "So, Ella - I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave," he says, "I told my dad about Amber and the girls and he said that I was such a wimp for letting people do such a thing, so he's sending me to military school," he stood up, "You know Ella, you shouldn't look so sad all the time, Nicki wouldn't have wanted it that way." I felt a pang of sadness go through my heart when he said her name, but he continued on, "Anyway, I wanted to give you this teddy bear before I left and I promise I'll get stronger and come back again, see you Ella," he concluded. I stood up and gave him a hug before he turned around and got in the waiting car, driving away...

* * *

**Translation: Jungs wird jungs: Boys will be boys (sorry if this is not accurate, google translate has some serious issues)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I thought this chapter was pretty boring actually, I have failed you haven't I? Aw, I'm sorry, anyway please review... *sniffle **


	4. Just Smile

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews for last chapter! I was really pumped to upload the new chapter so here it is. Just a heads up - it is a little morbid and confusing for a second, but that will be explained in chapters to come! Anyway thanks and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original my candy love character, but yes, I DO own you Ella and I own the plot!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the first day of school - and the havoc has not seemed to decrease one bit, I've found a friend in Lysander, can carry a conversation with Nathaniel, but am working on getting to talk to Castiel. On the plus side, Iris and I have become really good friends and she introduced me to Rosalya; she is really boisterous and fun to be around, and always puts me in a good mood. It's been a few weeks since the whole "dollar store incident" as I call it, but I am working at my aunt's German cafe to pay the expenses that I caused Mr. Cornma (Mr. Hawaiian "good old times" man - I finally learned his name from Aunt Caroline). I also want to buy myself a new phone, due to the last one cracking... moment of silence...

It's Saturday afternoon and rather than getting to hang out with Rosalya and Iris to go shopping, I'm stuck at my aunt's wonderful German cafe. The girls stopped by before, and were quite shocked at my attire. I swear auntie's losing it. I am dressed in a "sexy" as Rosalya puts it, German maid costume, with my hair in cute braided pigtails. Aunt Caroline says I need to "bring in them boys", and not the ones from social services. Of course auntie doesn't think of this place as just the German cafe, oh, no, no, she thinks of it as the German cosplay cafe. Everyday she wears a different costume, I have yet to see today's. Why, oh why couldn't I go out with my friends? I think, If I have to say "Guten Tag" to one more person, I swear, I'm gonna lose it.

Suddenly my aunt strolls out of the back room wearing it, an extremely sexier version of the fairy costume she was wearing the day that I showed up at her apartment soaked from head to toe. With her outfit I won't have to worry about "bringing in them boys" - They're won't be any left when auntie's done. Yeesh, she already has Tony from the ring shop, and I don't think he would be too pleased with all the heads turning in her direction.

A father talks to his daughter at Table 2, "Come on, Nicki we're gonna be late for..." The rest of the conversation is lost as I fade into the darkness that is a flash back...

_"Come on, Nicki we're not crazy, we're just extremely fun and okay, maybe we're insane, but that's okay! Where would the world be without a little bit of crazy? We would all be soooo boring! Anyway, I have to got to fourth period, but I'll see you later - alright. Love ya..." I left her standing by the office, the office my parents were currently in a meeting discussing my addition to an honors class that I really wanted to take. Naturally, as I turned the corner and this being a high school and all, I paid no attention to the scream coming from behind me, if I had realized the terror in that scream, the pain, maybe... just maybe... I could have stopped it... Stopped the death, the devastation, the tears... I won't let myself cry anymore - I have to be strong - for them, all of them..._

_No..._

_More..._

_Tears..._

As I come back to my senses, I realize that auntie is talking to me, "Ella, Ella, sweetie, Ella, are you alright?" I nod, not being able to produce any noise in my current state, I manage a small smile just to make Aunt Caroline feel good. She warmly smiles back at me and says, "Good, there's a new costumer over there that I would like you to take care of for me, Sweetie!" I swear, her peppiness knows no end! I recompose myself and make my way over to the costumer's table, as I pass by I realize that people from Table 2 have already left. Good...

As I am walking over to the table, I realize that the costumer that Aunt Caroline wants me to take care of is Nathaniela and that girl Melody, who is a class delegate for our school. Seriously, I'm beginning to think Aunt Caroline wants to ruin my life as well...

Putting on the most cheerful face I can must, I say " Guten Tag, welcome to Fee, are you ready to order?" Nathaniel and Melody instantly look up from their menus and I notice them analysing me as if trying to remember where they've seen my face before. It's actually kind of funny to watch; I see as Melody recognizes me, but Nathaniel cannot. She cracks a small smile and winks at me. "I'll give you two a few more minutes," I say as I stifle a laugh, I hear Melody get up and tell Nathaniel that she's going to the bathroom. I lead her over to the bar area.

"Hey Melody," I say politely, "What are you and Nathaniel doing here?" I ask her sweetly, "Are you two on a date perhaps?" I inquire and she blushes, but shakes her head no as if to say, "I wish, but unfortunately not", I sigh, "Hmmm... Melody, what if I tell you that I could get you and Nat together?" Her eyes look up at me, gleaming with as much evil intent as my own, realizing her answer I reply, "Let me make a call,"

After an extremely long phone conversation, three more bathroom breaks from Melody, and a serving of appetizers courtesy of moi (seriously, it was on the house, my, oh, my how my wallet is suffering, I can hear its screams), Rosalya and Iris finally arrive hands and arms full of bags from a full day of shopping at all the latest clothing and accessory stores. They see me and walk over to the bar were currently Melody is sitting in anticipation waiting for this "grand scheme" we've cooked up via phone.

"Okay," Rosalya starts, "from the information I got from Ella on the phone, Melody, you and Nathaniel are here to discuss the school's budget on our junior prom, correct?" she asks, Damn, Rosalya takes this match - making buisness serious, though she is the only one of us with a boyfriend... Melody nods in agreement with Rosalya's prior statement. "Alright, Melody, Ella said that this was not a date, but... you really want it to be because it seems as though you have crushing in the student body president over there for quite a while, huh?" Again Melody nods. "Okay, well this plan will require a bit of time, are you alright with waiting for your desired results?" Melody nods a final time. "Here's the plan..." We all leaned in.

I walked over to Nathaniel and sat down, he looked quite confused as to why his server would be sitting with him until realization hit him in the face. He was about to say something when I stopped him. "Nathaniel, remember a week ago when we were talking about the upcoming Halloween Ball and you told me that, that "special someone" worked with you? Was that Melody?" Nathaniel blushed, that was all the answer I needed, but I wanted to make him say it so I pressed on with my speech, "Well, you haven't answered and the only other person you work with is Mrs. Addison," A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of the she - devil, but I continued speaking, "that would frankly be not only repulsive, but completely disturbing... So, please tell me, you. don't. like. Mrs. Addison. Right?" Nathaniel nodded immediately as if the singular thought of our principal brought him utter repulsion. I couldn't help but laugh, at the face he made.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand: Melody." He blushed again, "I think that you need to ask her to the Halloween Ball, alright? I know for a fact that she would be extremely happy, but a little tip," I say as I lean in, "don't ask her in this restaurant, my aunt is the nosiest person you will ever meet in your entire life. And something else," I lean in even closer, and clear my throat "Break her heart and I'll kick your ass." I add with a smile. Once I see him gulp and nod, I arise from my seat and head back to the bar to a certain apprehensive, anxiety - stricken girl. "Well, I believe that went quite well, just get your ass over there and he will take you out somewhere nicer, don't worry about the check, it's on me.

Melody responds for the first time using actual words, "You know Ella, you should find someone, you know what they say, you can't live without love..." I laugh and nod as I secretly think to myself, Personally, I think oxygen is more crucial towards living , but you know, whatever floats your boat... "Alright," she fixes her, "do I look okay?" All three of us nod, "Okay," she takes a deep, shaky breath, "I'll see you guys later," she goes over to Nathaniel. He smiles and stands helping her put her coat on, just like in all the mushy chick - flicks (Or Korean dramas in my case). As they walk out the door, Melody gives us one more glance and I see Rosalya give her a wink. They walk out the door.

"Well, that sure was something," Rosalya is the first to comment, "so you called us, in the middle of shopping to help you with someone else's love problems? To meddle?" she asks. I nod, unsure of how to answer her, "Oh my god, I am SO proud of you!" She reaches around the other side of the bar and gives me a huge hug, I am utterly shocked so I don't respond, "Finally! I knew that we would be amazing friends!" My aunt passes by and Rosalya quickly calls out to her, "Excuse me Caroline," (yes my aunt wants to be "cool" so has asked my friends to call her "Caroline") she looks over towards Rosalya, " I was wondering if Ella was free tonight, I would really love having her over for a sleepover since she missed the shopping trip today," Rosalya adds her "winning smile" for extra effect.

"Of course! I wouldn't deny Ella any social time with her gal pals, before she goes she just has to finish up this afternoon's shift then head on over to the grocery store to pick up a few things. And will there be boys at this sleepover?" She asks raising one eyebrow. Rosalya nods no as if my aunt had asked her is she was a devil worshipper, but she was not expecting my aunt's reply, "Aww, damn! Ella could really use one of those you know. I need to get her out of the apartment more often!" And Rosalya and Iris laugh, they actually laugh! I can't help but join in.

"Okay, so Ella, just meet over at my house by eight - ish alright? It'll be a lot of fun - I'll see if some of the other girls can come over too. Then it would be quite the party. See you later my lovely." With that, she and Iris walk out of the cafe and I get back to my shift.

About an hour later, I'm working behind the bar, cleaning the glasses when I notice the familiar jingle of the bell signaling a new costumer has entered. I look over and nearly drop the glass in my hand. There at the door are two people who I really don't want to see: Lysander and Castiel. _Why, why has everyone picked today to come to the restaurant? If this is some sort of cruel joke I am NOT enjoying it. _I silently thank god that I am not signed up for the table they have elected to sit at today. It's Elena's duty. I watch as she walks over to their table, Lysander smiles politely, Castiel gives his usual snarky, sarcastic reply. I turn back to my glasses and suddenly see a girl rush by, it's Elena - and she's crying. I sigh and think, _Ugh, CASTIEL..._

My aunt comes by and seeing as she saw Elena run away crying she asks, "Ella, be a sweet and tend to that table." _Yay! Quality time with Lysander and the _other _one. This is all I could have ever asked for. _I roll my eyes and prepared my sassy persona by becoming all badass and stuff, my life is terrible (I shit you not). I walk over to their table.

"So," I begin, "Do you make all the girls run away Castiel? Or was that the first girl to actually talk to you?" I ask. He looks up with a mixture of anger, surprise, and amusement. I see him look me up and down then smirk. _Ugh! What a bastard!_ Lysander clears his throat, and being the gentlemen he is tries to start a civil conversation.

"Why hello Ella, its fancy meeting you here, do you work here?" He asks, and I nod, when it comes to Lysander, I feel as if I owe him something for all of his help with the whole first day of school affair when I was covered in various substances. "Well, that girl ran away before we could place our order in so, could you?" I take out my notepad. Lysander and Castiel both order coffee. I tell them I'll get it right away and suppress the urge to punch Castiel's smirking face in.

I place the order and hope that the kitchen screws up Castiel's order, but realize _Who can fuck - up coffee?_ The order finally is put out and I go to grab the drinks. As soon as I approach the table a toddler runs past - did I mention I'm wearing heels in addition to this whole get up, well I am. The tray is knocked up, up, up and I go down, down, down, grabbing onto the closest thing, which happens to be moving object and I am suddenly falling on top of the object. As I land on said object Newton's First Law of Motion comes into play and the hot coffee comes down, down, down. I am afraid to open my eyes, but I do and realize I haven't fallen on a something, but a _someone, _a particular someone in fact. _Of course this happens! Fucking Mother! _

I come to terms and realize I'm straddling Castiel (who I've fallen on top of) and my cheeks begin to heat up. "How the hell are you a waitress?" said boy asks, "I swear princess, tripping, dropping trays, falling onto customers, I swear you're terrible." I hear the smirk in his voice growing and I am pissed. So, being the fair person I am, as I attempt to get up, my hand "accidentally" brushes past a _certain _area. When he does not say anything, I internally think, _I win... _My aunt comes over to see what all the commotion was as Castiel was getting up, both of us soaked in coffee. Since my aunt has only seen my bubbly side I decide to smile and giggle confusing both Lysander and Castiel.

"Well, well, Ella, you can't go straddling strangers my love - I thought I had taught you better than that, you wait until after the first date, or if you're as experienced as me, _during _the first date." I simply giggle, watching as the boys jaws drop. _You can get through this Ella, come on focus, think: giggly, bubbly, happy - okay its game time! _

_"Oh Auntie Caroline -" _I say like an airhead, adding a slight giggle, I add, "Let me go and get some towels." As I turn around I feel her slap my butt, as I walk away I can tell that the boys mouths are still hanging open from shock, and I hear her say,

"What? I'd tap that!" _Holy Shit Auntie are you fucking trying to ruin my life - I swear you hate me!- _I walk to the storage closet and pull out two fresh towels from the shelf and make my way back out to the main area of the restaurant. I attempt to begin drying myself as I walk back. When I get there I see Castiel's smirking face again and I am instantly pissed. I throw the towel at him and walk away,

"Was für ein Arschloch!" I yell as I walk away from them not caring who hears anymore. I take my apron off and hook it up as I make my way to the back room to change my clothes to my street clothing rather than the revealing German maid outfit, (a.k.a. the sluty uniform) I grabbed the list of items that my aunt needed me to get from the grocery store and went out the kitchen back door to the employee parking lot and make my way over to the car my aunt has been "lending"me while mine is being repaired.

I make my way to the grocery store down town, faces pass and I'm almost to the grocery store. I can't find a good parking spot so I end up having to take the spot all the way on the other side of the the world (or so it seems) and run to the front door. I try and make some quick rounds around the store when a voice calls out to me.

"Oh, Miss Gabriella, it's so good to see you, what are you doing here?" I turn around and there is Mrs. Addison. _Okay, remember Ella, the key to talking to her is showing no fear and talking directly, kind of like swimming in a shark tank... _

"So what are you doing here sweetie?" she repeats. _Oh ya know, I'm just casually in the supermarket hunting elephants nothing too big. _

"Oh, I just came here to pick a few things up for my aunt." I say and she looks at me like she's expecting more, "Well, my aunt owns at a restaurant and she just needed some new supplies for the cafe. Anyway, it was nice to see you Mrs. Addison," I run towards the checkout line, pay as fast as I can and make my way back to the car in record time just as the first drops of rain came pouring down.

After a quick drop off at the restaurant backdoor (I can't face that place after what happened), I quickly make my way back to the car and drive all the way back to the apartment, it has begun to rain a little harder and I want to get to Rosalya's before it escalates to a full on typhoon. (Who knows, it could happen – don't judge me world!).

I run up the stairs and up to the _correct _apartment and make my way to the guest (my) room. After grabbing all of my stuff and throwing it into a bag I make my way out of the apartment and down the stairs again. I hop into the car and drive, in a few minutes I get to Rosalya's. I ring the doorbell and am pulled into a huge hug.

"Hey, Ella, I'm so glad that you could come over, it wouldn't be a party without you!" Rosalya said as she squeezed me tighter and tighter and I started to lose the ability to breathe. _Who... knew... Rosalya... was... so... strong... _"Come one in!" she drags me in and throws my bag somewhere in the distance towards the dark hallway. She leads me towards the dark hallway and I can't help but feel a little scared that she was leading me to my rape...

Everything changed when she suddenly when she turned the light switch on and everything was illuminated. Somehow my bag ended up in the fishtank... _Why? Fml..._

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Ella! You can borrow some pajamas if you want I'm really sorry -" Rosalya asks for forgiveness - I didn't really didn't care... _Worse things have happened... _

As I adjust to the newly turned on lights I realize that Iris, Melody, and Capucine are also here (I hate the latter). After I finally manage to get some clean, _dry _clothes, we all decide it's time to play one of the most classic and fun sleepover games of all time: Truth? or Dare?

* * *

**So, whatcha guys think? Was it good, bad, boring, fun? Please Review and please PM me any truth or dare question that you want me to include in the next chapter, thanks!**


	5. Sleepover Fun Time!

**Hey Guys, **

**I am really, really sorry about the late update, but I've been really busy with all my school stuff. Please forgive me... Anyway, here's chapter 5. And no I still don't own anything except Ella and the plot. Hope you enjoy. Also, the translations are on the bottom.**

* * *

"Okay Melody, truth or dare, remember - choose wisely there's no going back in this game..." Rosalya said while holding the flashlight underneath her chin and creepily asking Melody to pick her "fate". We (Rosalya, Iris, Melody, Capucine, and I, that is) were all sitting around in a circle in Rosalya's basement. I was just thinking about how seriously Rosalya takes this game and i single emotion passed over me: fear.

Meanwhile, Melody's face paled as she stuttered to answer the question, "Ummm... I.. Umm... I guess I'll go with dare... maybe... I think... yes..." Melody responded still not very sure of herself. As a mischievous smile spread over Rosalya's face, I looked over at Iris's face as it showed pity and I knew that Melody had picked the wrong answer, who picks dare anyway?

"I dare you to go onto your Facebook and on your timeline's write: I tooootally ship NathanielxCastiel forever - I mean have you seen that sexual tension between them!" Rosalya told Melody. Melody looked like she was gonna dread this forever and it wasn't surprising considering the fact that she liked Nathaniel and hoped to have a chance with him in the near future (a.k.a the dance).

Reluctantly, Melody took the laptop computer from Rosalya's waiting hands and logged on to Facebook. 1,000 friends - _Damn, she has a lot of friends. Then again, I haven't been on Facebook in a long time anyway... _"Okay, okay, I can do this..." I heard Melody mutter under her breath. She went to her timeline and typed the message, before she posted it though, she glanced up at Rosalya as if hoping that Rosalya would suddenly change her mind, but even I knew that nothing would get Rosalya to change her mind. Melody posted it and slammed the computer closed as if all her problems would go away if she didn't look. "Okay guys, I did it," she said, "So, Iris, truth or dare?" Melody said as if nothing had happened.

"Hmmm..." Iris looked deep in thought, " I think I'll go with dare." She said completely sure of herself. _What is with everyone? All of my friends would always pick truth and the game would go on with rounds of all truths. _Melody looked deep in thought too as she tried to come up with a dare suited for Iris.

"On Monday, during lunch, I dare you to get up on one of the lunch tables and start singing Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious with jazz hands for extra effect." Melody said with a completely serious face, meanwhile Rosalya, Capucine, and I were all laughing our heads off, while that little voice in my mind was telling to fear my turn.

"Alright, fine I'll do it and I will rock it, you can be sure of that Mel," Iris retorted with serious determination splayed on her face. _I never knew that people could take this game so seriously..._ I thought to myself. I missed when Melody said, "I'll be looking forward to it," with a smirk.

"Alright, alright," Iris started, "Hmmm... Ella, truth or dare?" I snapped back to reality, this was it, my turn, fear struck my core for some strange reason, I mean who's afraid of truth or dare? Me evidently.

"Hello, who may this be?" I hear a very polite voice, I instantly recognize as Lysander, answer. I almost feel bad but, a dare's a dare and I have to go through with this.

"Hallo Herr, ich aus der Abteilung Kommunikation bin, nannten Sie über ein Problem mit Ihrem Telefon. Was scheint das Problem mit ihm sein? Vielleicht gab es eine Überlastung aus beobachten zu viele "unpassendem" videos drauf." I say fluently.

"Umm... I am not exactly sure what you mean miss?" Lysander said trying and failing at hiding his true confusion. I suddenly hear him yell, "Hey Castiel, you wouldn't happen to have a German dictionary around would you?" he asks.

In the background I hear a sarcastic voice say, "Yes, I have a German dictionary, right next to my Shakespeare collection. No man. Why the fuck would I have German dictionary?" _Castiel sounds way more pissed off than usual - wow, it is really fun to mess with his head... _I decided to take advantage of the situation and say: " Kann ich bitte mit Herr Castiel sprechen" Lysander, though not being able to understand me passed the phone to Castiel anyway. His snarky voice said, "Hello, who the fuck is this?"

In the creepiest voice I could muster I whispered, "Oh meine Süße, Castiel, wie nett von Ihnen, mit mir zu sprechen ... Ich weiß, wo du bist und wo du wohnst so sehen aus - Ich bin für Sie in der Nacht ... meine Brüste ersticken Sie, langsam und qualvoll." Of course, no one knew what I was saying, but everyone laughed regardless - silently, trying to preserve the prank and make sure no one realised this was a fake call.

Well, that's how it was going, until Castiel said, "Hehe, if you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was say so Ella. You don't have to go all foreign on me. It's s'okay, you just can't get enough of me, can you." Since the phone was on speaker, everyone in the room was having a tough time containing their squeals, meanwhile, I was trying to suppress the tint of pink spreading across my cheeks. To save myself the embarrassment and because I didn't have anything else to say I blurted out: "MY BOOBS WILL SUFFOCATE YOU IN THE NIGHT!" And hung up abruptly after.

Between laughs Rosalya said "Ella - you - are - my - hero - and - yes - your - boobs - are - huge -" she lost it and started laughing again. Once everyone seemed to get themselves umm.. under - control. Rosalya asked the question they were probably all thinking, "Soooo, Ella... what's your cup size?"

"Ummm... 32 DD..." I say trying my best to act nonchalant about it, but really in a situation like that who could be - hey, didn't that count as a truth - so not fair - they can't just invent new rules in the middle of the game - cheaters - humph...

"Umm... Capucine, don't mean to be rude or anything, but.. um... did I even invite you?" Everyone turned to stare at Capucine as she began laughing hysterically, I moved slightly away from her and I saw Rosalya, who sat on the other side of her, do the same. "Anyway, umm... I guess since you're already here you can ummm stay..." Rosalya replied still slightly creeped out.

"Okay, Capucine, I dare you to go outside and go up to the closest house that has a lit window and while jumping up and down say I'm a star!." I say (okay, I know it sucks but that's the best thing I could come up with in such short notice). Everyone looks at me like I'm the stupidest person on the planet. But Capucine gets up to leave so we all follow her outside.

She runs over to the guy - across - the - street's house (who has a light on -). Luckily, the window is open and its on the ground floor - Capucine goes up to the window and no, she doesn't start jumping up and down and saying "I'm a star!", oh no, she jumps INTO the house giving the man inside a startle and then we hear "I'm a star! I'm a star! Love me! I came from the sky! I'm a star!" We hear something break inside and Capucine jumps out the window and runs.

"You damned brat! What the fuck! That's the last time you interrupt my love - making! I only get this once a week! What's wrong with you? You better run!" the man yells as he comes to the window only half dressed. As soon as he sees us he glares long and hard, saying "What the fuck are you staring at - go home - this isn't a show! Don't make me get ma gun!" From inside the house we hear a women say, "Oh no, darlin', not the gun," and he says "You children are lucky my wife doesn't like cleaning up blood. Oh by the way, Rosalya, tell ya mom that I say thank you for the flowers - Mary loves 'em!" he says and backs away from the window (presumably back to Mary). If we could sweatdrop, we would. Confusion was extremely evident among all of us so we slowly and carefully took a few steps back before bolting back into the house.

Once we returned and regained our composure, Rosalya took pillow and smacked Iris in the head. Who glared and calmly went to the couch to pick up a pillow - you didn't have to be genius to know where this was going, so everyone grabbed a pillow as insurance and the war began. After a while of smacking each other with pillows Rosalya grabbed the air mattress and started smacking people with it - Capucine went down and she was out, next was Melody, and then Iris, I was the only one left and I had a throw pillow. A throw pillow. What the fuck was I supposed to with a throw pillow? As Rosalya smacked the pillow it exploded covering the room in feathers. Fuck. I'm allergic to feathers and I instantly start coughing and sneezing. Everyone starts freaking out as I cough and wheeze at what seems to be a pattern: wheeze cough cough wheeze. Everyone is having a panic attack, Rosalya is screaming trying to figure out what's wrong, Iris looking for my inhaler, Melody screaming "CALL 911!", and Capucine, oh Capucine, she was busy laughing in the corner rocking back and forth. I was just trying to clean up the feathers nice and calmly as my wheezing got worse. When Iris found my inhaler, she threw it at me and it smacked me in the head and I saw black. The last thing I heard was: "Oh, no Iris YOU'VE KILLED HER!"

As I came to my senses a little while later, everyone was crowded around me, as I was still on the floor... _They could have at least moved me to the couch... _As my eyes opened though I felt Rosalya hug me tightly and I started wheeze - coughing once again, this time though, Iris shoved the inhaler in my face and I, reluctantly, used it. Once I felt better and everyone calmed down. I got up and pretended like I didn't just have a life - threatening situation and suggested we watch _Titanic. _Rosalya said okay... she looked afraid as if I was gonna start dying on her basement floor and she was gonna have to call an ambulance and have to explain the weird situation.

I was just calmly sitting there and everyone else seemed to just go with it, that was, until Leonardo DiCaprio appeared on the scream - Melody, Capucine, and Rosalya started screaming (very loud shriek - like screams) while Iris held her ears. I on the hand was used to fangirl screams, and even had some fangirl moments when it came to anime. But, even I could not suppress the tears as Jack died in the end and at the very end of the film we all looked like "Mascara Monsters" as I put it. Rosalya suddenly got really happy as she said: "It's time for karoke with interpretive dance!" with a squeal.

Normally, I wouldn't be up for this at 3 in the morning, but it actually seemed like a lot of fun. "Alright," Rosalya said, "Ella you're up first! You're gonna to sing People are People!"  
As the beat started I got ready to sing (god the 80s are awesome):

_People are people, so why should it be_  
_You and I should get along so awfully_  
_People are people, so why should it be_  
_You and I should get along so awfully_

_So we're different colours, and we're different creeds_  
_And different people have different needs_  
_It's obvious you hate me, though I've done nothing wrong_  
_I've never even met you, so what could I have done?_

_I can't understand_  
_What makes a man_  
_Hate another man_  
_Help me understand_

_People are people, so why should it be_  
_You and I should get along so awfully_  
_People are people, so why should it be_  
_You and I should get along so awfully_

_Now you're punching and you're kicking and you're shouting atme_  
_I'm relying on your common decency_  
_So far it hasn't surfaced, but I'm sure it exists_  
_It just take a while to travel from your head to your fist_

_I can't understand_  
_What makes a man_  
_Hate another man_  
_Help me understand_

_People are people, so why should it be_  
_You and I should get along so awfully_  
_People are people, so why should it be_  
_You and I should get along so awfully_

_I can't understand_  
_What makes a man_  
_Hate another man_  
_Help me understand_

_I can't understand_  
_What makes a man_  
_Hate another man_  
_Help me understand_

_I can't understand_  
_What makes a man_  
_Hate another man_  
_Help me understand_

_I can't understand_  
_What makes a man_  
_Hate another man_  
_Help me understand_

_I can't understand_  
_What makes a man_  
_Hate another man_  
_Help me understand_

_I can't understand_  
_What makes a man_  
_Hate another man_  
_Help me understand_

As I finally finished the last word I looked to my friends to see their reactions. I saw everyone's shocked speechless expressions (yeesh, I wasn't that bad). "Omfg! That was amazing Ella! You should totally enter the talent show at school! Usually the only one competing was Richard and he played the oboe. It's always a total bore - omg! We should have a concert with you and then Cas and Lys's band, and then omg..." I tried to block out Rosalya and all her "fun ideas"."So anyway, you would have to end up with someone, so any guys look interesting to you?" Apparently while I was tuning her out she had suddenly changed topics to my love life.

"No, not really, I'm just trying to be friends with everyone." Lies. I did like someone, but I couldn't. I couldn't afford to be to close or attached to anyone ever again. Because when you lose them the pain is too great to bear. "So do you know anything interesting about the boys?" I asked Rosalya.

"Not really..." I gave her "that" look, and she divulged, "Well, all I know is that Lysander has a tattoo, somewhere on his body, but I don't know where..." I tried to picture Lysander with a tattoo and could imagine Mr. Victorian with a tattoo, but he seemed too proper.

"Well, if we're talking boys, I don't really have anything to contribute. The only guy I know is Ken and he's not much of a man. And he left for military school, sure I miss him, but hey, new school, new people." I say and everyone looks at me, "I've made really amazing new friends here and I've only been here for a few weeks and you guys have been so nice to me." For some reason we all started crying. It must be that time in the morning were all the emotional ranting takes place.

For the rest of the morning we all ate ice cream and watched Vampire Knight until the sun came up. All in all, I'm glad I came. Can't wait to see what else this town has in store for me.

* * *

**So, can I be forgiven for now? I'll try to update sooner. The song is by Depeche Mode, its actually really good. By the way, anyone who loves Vampire Knight I totally ship ZeroxYuki, and no I don't own that either. Anyway, please, please review. **

**Translations: **

**Hallo Sir, ich aus der Abteilung Kommunikation bin, nannten Sie über ein Problem mit Ihrem Telefon. Was scheint das Problem mit ihm sein? Vielleicht gab es eine Überlastung aus beobachten zu viele "unpassendem" videos drauf.:**

** Hello sir, I'm from the communications department, you called about a problem with your telephone. What seems to be the problem with it? Maybe there was an overload from watching too many "innapropriate" videos on it. **

**Kann ich bitte mit Herr Castiel sprechen:**

** Let me speak to Castiel...**

**Oh meine Süße, Castiel, wie nett von Ihnen, mit mir zu sprechen ... Ich weiß, wo du bist und wo du wohnst so watch out - Ich bin für Sie in der Nacht ... meine Brüste ersticken Sie, langsam und qualvoll.:**

** Oh my sweet, Castiel, how nice of you to speak with me... I know where you are and where you live so watch out - I'm come for you in the night... my boobs will suffocate you, slowly and painfully. **

**Thanks, please review.**

** -fairytailrox654**


	6. Tired

Tired. That is an understatement. I feel like a fat kid after being forced to run a mile. Point being as I approach the apartment building I'm not all there. That's how I almost end up getting hit by a car. Again. Lucky for me it is the same guy... I don't even have the strength to curse him out or confuse him with my awesome German. Wow. Me not cursing. I seriously need some sleep. I'm just in my pajamas dragging along my pillow as you would a dead body, my bag hanging on me like a potato sack and as I near the first stair, I suddenly feel the strong urge to lay down. So, being me... That's what I do... And the dark consumes me...

-Le motherflipping timeskip-

I wake up to a sharp kick to the gut, and indistinctly jump up and onto the now surprised person's ( I hope its a person ) back. I still being in my sleepy state cannot see my perpetrator.

"Who the fuck are you? I was trying to enjoy my nap! How inconsiderate can someone be! Warum hast du nicht lassen Sie mich einfach auf meine verdammte bequemen Treppe schlafen! Du Arschloch!" Yeah... Maybe I was a little harsh... But you don't fucking wake me up...

"Woah... Woah... Woah.. Calm the fuck down princess. And here we found a poor girl in the hallway and out of the kindness of our hearts bring her into my humble apartment," I hear from across the room. Castiel... That asshole - Wait... If Castiel is over there... Then who did I jump on... -_-...

I see silver hair and have my answer confirmed... "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't mean it Lysander! Oh my fucking god! I just..." And then I hear something... Is he actually laughing at me... I also realize I'm still on his back, with a blush I get down.

I look around and realize that this _isn't _the staircase like I had previously assumed and was indeed Castiel's apartment. Castiel... That asshole... I look up and find both him a Lysander looking at me with quizzical expressions.

"What are you guys staring at?" Castiel bursts out laughing and I see Lysander sporting a smile but even he is trying to hold back his laughter. I try and scroll through my to what exactly they could be looking at and then it hits me. Oh. Ooooh. Oh shit. I shouldn't have let Iris give me a makeover. F.M.L. I, like any logical person suddenly grab my bag and door, bolt past Lysander and Castiel and make my way to auntie's apartment without a second glance. But no, as I am about to open the door, it opens and bam smacks me right in the head its back to blackness.

It was a while later until I finally to my senses and opened my eyes. _What year is it? _I wondered in my head. "Oh, thank goodness you're alive my sweet! It's good your unharmed. You can still get the boys. Speaking of which, it was so sweet of Castiel to bring you back to the apartment! I thought you had died!" When auntie had said Castiel's name I remembered what had happened and had instantly felt pain from my head. "Woah, woah, woah, sweetie, be careful, you hit your head really hard, it was lucky Castiel and Lysander were there" _Hmm.. maybe Castiel's not a complete jerk (who thinks I'm foreign). At least he was nice enough to bring me back to the apartment. I should probably thank him the next time I see him. _

I got up off the couch and made my way over to the kitchen. I walked over to the stainless steel refrigerator and grabbed a soda from the fridge door. _Hmmm... what should I do today? Maybe I should get this "thanking Castiel" thing with already. _I hear auntie call from the door "Alright sweetie, I'm gonna head over to the cafe. Come on over if you want to later today!" I remembered the "coffee incident" from yesterday and decided I wouldn't be going back there. I involuntarily shuddered. I placed the soda can down and went to go knock on Castiel's door, but when I stepped out of my door, something slammed into me hard and knocked me down. _Why do I always end up on the ground? _

Suddenly I heard a, "Demon, no! Down!" and Demon started licking my face. "Are you okay Princess? Demon didn't hurt you did he?" I heard. Demon got off of me and I saw Castiel standing there. His expression changed from amusement to actual worry and I raised an eyebrow. "Damn, come on, I can't just let you bleed, then I would be a liability." I felt Castiel grab my arm and pull me up from the floor and realised that my knee was bleeding.

"Oh, no, I think I'll bleed out!" I retorted and he rolled his eyes at me. "Thank you, by the way, for before you know." The only response that I got was a slight chuckle. It was my turn to roll my eyes, which resulted in another chuckle from the boy. He led me into his apartment and had me sit down on one of the chairs. While he went to the bathroom to go find a band aid, he had no idea I was assessing his home. Frankly, it was quite plain. I mean, the walls were white! White! Who has white walls! They're so bland! (I get my interior designer skills from auntie - at least I get something of value from that woman other than "how to be a slut" I decided I was gonna have to say something to Castiel about this. When he came back with the band aids he knelt down in front of me and put one on the cut I had recently gotten. It was actually quite sweet, before he got any closer I ran out of the apartment and back into my and auntie's, slamming the door shut and sitting in front of it. It was just a little bit of contact and it was still too much for me. Oh well, I was devising the best plan ever for tonight... Yeah, it was gonna be awesome...

_Alright, stealth mode activated, time to get down to business, _I thought to myself. I was quietly slipped out the apartment as to not attract unwanted attention by the other residents. I had the paint can that I had bought earlier that day in hand, the store said it was "cherry red", so hopefully all would go well. I got out my lock picking kit that auntie had gotten me (don't ask) and started picking the lock on Castiel's door. I kept trying until I heard a slight _click. _As I crept in, I saw Demon look at me. I did the shushing motion and he sat, _oh yeah, this dog totally loves me! _ As I went over to the wall I saw Demon watching me curiously as I got to work. _Well, I guess I should have expected this..._ There I was standing in some boy' apartment at 2 in the morning wearing auntie's bright pink tracksuit with my earbuds in listening to _Obsessed With You _and adding some interpretive dance moves in.

_I want to get next to you._

_Yeah I love all the things you do._

_I want to get close to you._

As I was way too busy with my interpretive wall - painting dance moves and singing I didn't notice a very disgruntled Castiel walk out of his room.

_You are my dream come true._

_I want to have sex with you._

_Your sweet caress won't do._

_Cause I'm obsessed with you._

_Yeah I'm obsessed with you!_

"What the...?" Castiel said. I still paid no attention to him at all and focussed on my wall - painting. _The store is such a liar "cherry red" my ass - this is __totally pink__. _When I turned around to put more brush on my paint I looked over and saw a very confused, half - asleep Castiel. He kept looking from Demon to me to the wall. Since I'm known for being a genius I came up with the best excuse ever.

"This isn't real, don't worry my sweet boy, this is just a dream, do not be afraid. I am here to tell you about the prophecy." I said in the _dreamiest _voice I could muster.

"What?" he said with a confused look that totally topped all the previous looks.

"Have you not been told of the prophecy? I thought by now that someone would have at least mentioned it to you." I said, feigning surprise. _Wow, I'm the BEST actress ever. _

"Um... huh?" he looked as if he was trying to see if he was asleep or not.

"Castiel you are the chosen one. You are a human girl who is attending St. PigeoNation's Institute, and is the only human at the institute. There you will meet several pursuable male pigeons. Of those pigeons you will have to choose which pigeon is the one you will love. Go Castiel the fate of the world depends on it, I must go. Adieu." As Castiel was still contemplating everything that I had said I grabbed my paint can a quietly slipped out of the apartment. I closed the door and locked it. When I thought I was in the clear I did a happy dance. _Best save EVER! _I thought. By my happiness was short - lived. My left foot stepped on the right leg of the track suit. "Oh, MY SHIT! FUCKER MOTHER!" I screamed. The paint can flew out of my hand.

* * *

**Damn... I haven't updated in sooo long... I'm so sorry... Anyways, please review and I want to add some romance in so let me know what guy you want Ella with. Thanks!**


	7. Bad Day

**Okay guys, so this chapter isn't going to be extremely funny, but don't worry, next chapter will be! I'm just trying to set up for future events! Anyways, read and review please! Hope you like it!**

* * *

June 19... That's the date I wrote down on the ink - stained page, why, I don't know. It's October 29, I know because Melody keeps talking about the Halloween Ball in a few days, a ball that I will going to dateless, unlike my lovely friends. Rosalya has Leigh, Iris asked someone from the music club, and Melody has Nathaniel obviously. Anyways the rain is coming down in buckets. I'm sitting in my seat in class next to the window staring out not paying much attention to what's going on and what the teacher is rambling on about this time, I don't really care. It's just one of those days I want to just leave, this hasn't happened to me in a while. After that accident I was depressed and was on my medication, but I thought I had gotten better. But suddenly I'm shaking and on the verge of tears, without a second glance I bolt through the doors leaving behind the confused and shocked stares of my peers and mathematics teacher. I run blindlessly through the hallways until I come to the door at the end of the hallway. Janitors closet. My newest safe haven.

I close the door and slide down sitting in front of it. I suddenly feel so empty, I rummage around in my backpack for the pills I'm supposed to be carrying at all times, just in case for circumstances like this. My hands are shaking so badly I'm having an extremely difficult time. Finally, I find them and quickly take out two as prescribed. And two extra ones for good measure. I take them dry and become more aware of what has happened. I left the classroom in a flurry. There will be questions. Rumors even. Great, just great. I pull out my phone and plug in my earphones, place them in my ears and proceed to listen to OneRepublic. I'm lost in my own world so I don't hear the door open and am unaware that someone else is there until that person pull out my earphones.

"Ella..." That's all that's necessary before my tears coming pouring out in buckets. That melodious voice was all it took. It's been awhile since I've cried like this, not since the funeral. We just sit there for sometime, he holds me in his arms like the friend he is and places one earphone in my ear while taking the other for himself. The song _Feel Again_ pours into my ears, I love this song. It's one of my favorites.

_But with you... I feel again..._

_But with you... I can feel again..._

I let the music carry me away, but am brought back to reality when he suddenly speaks to me, "Ella... Do you want to tell me what exactly happened in there. You just sort of got up and hurtled yourself out of there... Are you quite alright...?" His voice is laced with concern and I let the question linger there for awhile.

When I finally speak my voice comes out raspy "You know, people say they want to go to heaven, and yet... they don't want to die... Things change so quickly. Heh." I let out a small, sad chuckle. I look up at him, bad idea. He's already looking down at me, a worried, pitying expression on his face. My how I hate that expression. I'm filled with pure frustration now, I get up but feel light headed as I do and my breathing suddenly becomes erratic, I literally cannot breath. I fall, but he manages to catch me before I the floor can do me any harm. My vision becomes more blurry and full of black spots. Maybe those two extra pills were a bad idea...

As I feel myself waking up, I attempt to grasp my new surroundings. I feel a moment of panic as I realize I'm not in my apartment, but once I remember what has occurred I relax. It appears as though I've changed clothing as well. As I fondle the large cotton fabric of the shirt, I hear muffled voices coming from behind the door, that I presume to be the kitchen. I get up and make my way over being cautious as to not knock anything over. The interior design of this house looks extremely expensive.

I push through the door knowing that an explanation will be needed for what happened. Entering the kitchen I see Rosalya, Lysander, Castiel, and someone who I assume is Leigh due to the fact he's holding Rosalya's hand. They all look extremely worried and I'm instantly filled with guilt. I caused this.

Rosalya is the first to notice my presence. She drops Leigh's hand and rushes over to me almost tackling me with the force of her hug. "Oh my god, I was so worried about you Ella, NEVER do that again," she murmurs in my ear in a serious tone I've never heard Rosalya use. It appears that this little display of affection hasn't gone unnoticed by the boys, as I look over Rosa's shoulder and see their faces etched with confusion and concern.

It's Castiel who speaks up first, "You alright princess, had everyone worried there for a second," he says in his usual snarky tone. Looks like he's back to normal.

I reply, "Oh no, I'm definitely dying I can't stand it anymore. Rosalya I leave you my computer, Oh, Oh, I see the light." I grab onto the counter for more affect as I start to sink to the ground.

"Well, looks like someone is back to her sarcastic self," Castiel says with a chuckle.

"Sarcasm is just one of the many services that I offer my dear," my glance then wanders over to Lysander. I aim my voice in his direction, "Thank you Lysander, for bringing me here," when I see him about to ask I simply reply, "I'm fine," it's a lie, but I'm won't dare to tell them about what actually happened. Instead, I bring up a new subject, "Hi, you must be Leigh, I'm Ella, I've heard a lot of about you from Rosalya."

So my afternoon rolls along, me in a cotton tee borrowed from Rosalya, sitting in Lysander's kitchen conversing with Leigh as Rosa, Lysander and Castiel dubious glances about my sanity. Lovely. As. Fuck. Well, as is my life, but no I'm not complaining. Though as the sun begins to set I realize that I should be getting home soon. I bid Lysander, Leigh, and Rosalya farewell and grudgingly walk to the apartment complex with Castiel in toe.

"So princess, this is romantic isn't it? You and me, the sun setting, picture perfect right?" He laughs. I know he's just kidding but my heart doesn't stop fluttering for some reason. Who knows why...

"Ha, sorry Castiel I don't do or enjoy 'romantic walks," giving him a glance.

He looks at me replying with look that basically says "oh really?"

"Yes really," I verbally reply, but then add, "oh wait, I do enjoy romantic walks to the refrigerator, those are the absolute best," I say with a smile and he chuckles.

As we part ways when reaching the correct floor, I can't but help my face heat up when he gives me a kiss on the cheek before he enters the confines of his apartment, leaving me there in the hall, quite flustered. Oh dear...

* * *

**So that wasn't as funny as usual, but it was necessary, you'll see why all in good time if you continue reading ;) **

**Anyways, please review and hopefully next time will be the much awaited Halloween Ball!**

**And a big thanks to all who have reviewed and yes, the pigeon story was from Cry - so weird but hilarious! **

**- fairytailrox654**


	8. Quite the Calamity

**Sorry this took so long, I was on vacation and there was no wifi :( but I managed to write more, so look out for another new chapter in the next few days! (Hopefully I don't forget, seriously... I'm as bad as Lysander). **

**Anyways, I don't own any of the My Candy Love original characters of course, I only own Ella and the plot.**

**Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to read and review! :D**

* * *

As I walked my way back down the hallway to my apartment my head was swimming with thoughts as to the events of school today to the eventual peck of the cheek Castiel gave to me today. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice when I bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm so -" My words instantly cut off by a sharp intake of breath, depicting as to what I could analyze as fear. Fear of what I do not know, I'm obviously not a scary person. A little accident prone I have to admit, but not scary. Well...

"You -" the person said shakily, and I finally looked up. Shit... Of course it would have to be Mr. Hawaiian shirt guy. Our history wasn't the best of sorts, especially with the "paint can incident" the other night. The images of that night flashed through my mind. I was so happy to have gotten away from Castiel's apartment I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and the paint can slipped out of my hand. I am accident prone. Of course I didn't realize the ruckus I was causing or the apartment door opening. How was I supposed to predict Mr. Hawaiian shirt guy would come waltzing out to check what was going on. Or the fact that the paint can would hit and spill all of it contents onto him. And knock him out cold, covered in paint. Wasn't my fault. Though it sure was funny and the neighbors sure got a kick out of it. Castiel of course noticing his pink walls thought it was he who had painted his wall. That was an awkward conversation...

Well anyways, I guess he sort of feared me now. Whoops. As my memories retreated I could feel a heated glare towards me and noticed I was still standing in the hall with Mr. HSG. "Are ye even listening to me ?" He suddenly says. I wasn't aware he had spoke in the first place. When I nodded "no" he just gave me this look, muttered something under his breath, and pushed me out of the way. Way rude. So much for fearing me.

As I opened the door I noticed that the lights were all out. Of course Aunt Caroline would be asleep by now, what time is it even? I look over to the oven located within our little kitchen and saw that the clock glowed a blaring 1:34. Damn, I spent a lot of time at Lysander's house... Oh well. As I walked to my room, trying not to wake up Aunt Caroline, the damn floorboards. What have I ever done to them?! Ugh. Of course since it was dark and I couldn't see where I was going. And of course considering I had wonderful luck nothing bad happened. What lies.

With a slip of the carpet I literally _flipped_ over the arm of the chair with my feet hitting the lamp on the table on the other side so that it hit the ground with a large crash and I groan. The pile of magazines adjacent to the lamp also came crashing down in a big mess. As I tried to get up I fumbled with my hands to reach something to grab to help me get up. I managed to grab something and hoisted myself up. At first I didn't place all my wait on said object, but then I decided to risk it. I am so stupid, stupid, stupid. Apparently I had grabbed onto the television, which, unfortunately could not hold my full weight. It came down with a large boom, and I was really surprised Aunt Caroline hadn't come out to see what was going on. As it almost fell on me I let out a yelp. Well, now I'm standing in the middle of the room surrounded by various broken objects. Oh well! Lord knows its not the worse thing I've done!

I place my hands out as I try and reach my bedroom door without anymore, ahem, accidents. Fortunately, whoever it watching over my fate decided to give me a break and allow me to reach my bedroom without problem. Lovely. Fate decides to be nice to me when I'm alone and in the dark, not while I'm in public and in with my friends. Fate you bitch. When I reach my room I flip on the light - switch in order to avoid anymore problems and crashes. I notice the calendar hanging next to the light - switch. Oh shit! I'm supposed to go shopping with Rosalya, Iris, and Violette tomorrow for our outfits for the dance. We all decide on being masquerade girls together. We're going to Leigh's shop since Rosalya thinks we can find a real bargain there, since she is his boyfriend. It pays to have a best friend with a clothing owner boyfriend. That's not what worried me though. Iris was in class with me today and no doubt she saw me have my meltdown. Hell, knowing how fast news travels through that school Rosalya and Violette probably know as well. Hopefully they won't ask. Too tired to do anymore I decide to crash - clothes and all - straight to my bed. Thankfully, sleep comes quickly.

/

I awake to the sound of birds. Stupid annoying little bastards disrupting my beauty sleep. I had a rough day yesterday and yet they decided to be stupid and annoying and ugh! I force myself out of the bed and noticing that I'm still in yesterday's outfit I feel disgusted. Remembering I'm meeting Rosalya and the girls today I get up and start with my daily routine. I put my IPod into the dock and Heart Attack by Demi Lovato starts streaming out filling the room with music. I grab a pair of faded blue jeans, a red v - neck tee shirt, black sweatshirt and undergarments as I make my way the bathroom connected to my room. The shower feels absolutely a - ma - zing! I reluctantly have to get out though. After changing and the like I make my way to the kitchen. Surprisingly, the living room is all clean. Maybe everything was a dream, until I get a glance at the broken television by the door.

Aunt Caroline is wearing her robe with a cup of coffee in the kitchen. How she slept through everything last night is a total mystery to me. As I walk in she looks over at me and smirks.

"So how was he?" she says slyly. I actually have no idea what she's talking about, not that she ever makes sense, but still.

"Who?" I say with a quizzical glance.

She rolls her eyes, "The strapping fellow you slept with last night! I want to know, how was the thrill of your first time?" I drop the glass with and it shatters on the floor spilling coffee everywhere. Her eyes are still captivated on me. "Oh embarrassed are we? Well you too did make a lot noise! Coming home late as well! Broke the damn TV! But oh, young love! Tell me, was it that Castiel fellow, he's quite something if you know what I mean!" I stand there absolutely speechless as she gives me a wink.

"I - you - I didn't -" my words are all jumbled as I try to explain to my aunt that I'm still a virgin. My face starts to get very hot and I know a blush is splayed on my face.

"Still embarrassed? How cute!" she says sipping her coffee giving me an approving grin. Finally something snaps within me and my vocal chords decide to work again.

"What the hell?" I practically shriek at her and she seems confused, "I did NOT have sex last night, I just - I - was over at Lysander's last night and it was dark when I came home and - ugh!" I am absolutely flustered and have no idea what to say.

"Whatever you say, love." She gives me a look that says that she doubts my whole story. I, still flustered flee the room, and run from the apartment, down the stairs and sit at the bottom trying to clear my mind and trying to make sense of my aunt's crazy, polluted mind. Why I had to live with her of all people, I don't know. After clearing my head and remembering I'm suppose to meet Rosalya in ten minutes, I make my way back into the apartment, avoiding my aunt's gaze. I walk into my room, putting on my converse sneakers, not tying the laces, as usual, grab my purse, new phone (yes, I got one), wallet, keys, and a bunch of other crap and make my way back out of the apartment, still, avoiding my aunt's gaze.

As I walk to my car in the parking lot, I notice it's starting to cloud up. Just what I need, rain. I haven't had many good experiences with rain. It always seems to lead to a bad problem. The downpour begins as I turn out of the parking lot. It's a short drive to the shopping center, I could walk if I chose to actually. I find a parking space close to the door's of Leigh's shop, the place we're meeting at. I walk in and begin to browse, of course I don't notice what's going on around me and suddenly I'm tackled into a clothing rack due to the force of the hug I'm given.

"ELLA!" Rosalya cries as she basically squeezes me so tight I'm having trouble breathing. Suddenly I feel more pressure added and looking I see that both Iris, and surprisingly, the shy Violette have also joined the hug. I feel a hanger jabbing me from behind. Lovely. It's just they won't let go and as I look over their shoulder's I see other customers beginning to stare at us.

"Guys -" I say breathlessly. They suddenly release me and Iris begins talking to me in a worried tone.

"What was that yesterday!? I was so worried when you just got up and left. The whole class started freaking out and no one knew what was going on. Even the teacher had no idea what was going on. I mean you just suddenly got up and ran out of the room." Iris said.

"Bleh, was it really that bad?" I ask, and Iris gives me a nod.

Rosalya speaks next, "After Lys brought you home yesterday, Castiel rushed over with me and Leigh came home early from work. Lysander said he had found you in the janitors closet and you just passed out."

"Ugh," their serious expressions are starting to make me feel depressed, "Guys, seriously, I'm fine. Trust me, I would tell you if something was wrong." They seem skeptical for a moment and I add on, "I promise. Anyways what did the bitch queen have to say about all of this?" I dread the answer.

All their faces suddenly change to looks of amusement, "Ha, she tried to spread rumors that you were some convict and that the police were coming after you so you took shelter in the janitors closet intending to poison said police." they were all smiling as Rosalya replied holding in her giggles.

"I take it no one believed her?" I ask, and they all burst out into laughter, I guess that's answer enough. Of course the queen of mean would try and come up with some ill - thought out rumor like that.

"Well, enough with the heavy!" Rosalya exclaims, "we are here for the express purpose of finding dresses for the ball!" Rosalya looks over at us with her serious face. Oh, this should be painful. The next hour was spent with Rosalya excitedly and rapidly going through isles, looking at different colors and styles, and then throwing ball gowns at each of the other three girls. Meanwhile, Iris, Violette, and I were being suffocated by the colossal weight Rosalya had us each hold.

We tried on dresses for what seemed to be hours. My feet were absolutely killing me, but I still had yet to find that "one" dress. I wanted it to be perfect. Sure, all the dresses I had tried on were nice, but they weren't the one. I looked at myself in the mirror and let out a sign, much to the annoyance of the other two girls. They had all found their dress within the first hour, but Rosalya was content to keep shopping.

"Seriously Ella? Who are you trying to impress?" Iris asked, obviously bored out of her mind.

My mind spluttered, thoughts combining, and jumping to conclusion. How did she know? "Who said I was trying to impress someone?" I squealed, face turning red. All girl's attentions were turned to me, as I had said that, and I felt my face begin to heat up.

"Oh, so Ella has a little lover boy, eh? Who is he my darling? Who's causing you this conundrum?" Rosalya said with a gleam of mischief flashing through her eyes, desperate and hungry for a piece of gossip.

After getting tired of their stares, I walked back in the dressing room.

"Hey! Don't leave us! Ella! Hey, we won't tell anyone! Ella!" I continued to listen to their pleas as I was taking off the dress I had just tried on. There was only one left.

After putting it on I made my way back to the other girls, "Ella, we really didn't -" Rosalya stopped when she saw me and Iris and Violette looked over at me in awe. "Oh. My. God! That's the one!" Rosalya screamed. I took my place in front of the mirrors and decided that Rosalya was right - Who's that sexy beast? Oh wait, it's me!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know the big times between updates may make the story a little confusing so sorry if you've had to reread it a lot of times - If you're super confused you can just PM me your question and I'll try to answer best I can.**

**Anyways, until next time, please review!**

**- Black Blazing Cypress**


	9. Early Morning Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original My Candy Love characters. Although I wish I did, cause Castiel is a sexy piece of ass, but unfortunately I do not own him. Oh, the shame! The horror! Oh! I don't own Life Alert either!**

**A/N: So yeah... not the ball... this is sort of a filler chapter, but actually I had a lot of fun writing it. It cracked me up a couple of times because Ella is just so damn crazy. **

**Anyways big thanks goes to my new beta, Munchkito - love you babe, thanks for the help! Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

_Gunshots ringing out. The shattering of glass. _

_A bloodcurdling scream. Panic washing through her body as she bolted down the shadowy corridor. _

_Breath coming out heavily._

_Stop._

_Two large thumping noises. Two bodies hitting the ground. One after the other. _

_A masked man. _

_The feeling of liquid at her feet. Water maybe? Not likely _

_A hitched breath._

_It's red - crimson. Still flowing. Still warm. The eyes still looking, but not seeing - dead, staring. _

_Another click of the trigger._

_And then... Nothing._

My body heaves forward as I try to catch my breath, head pounding from the horrific snapshots of the past coursing through my mind. What could have brought on this episode? First school, and now this as well.

I rub the back of my neck as I feel sweat drenching me while I sit in the twisted bed sheets, trying to slow my accelerated heart rate. The only light glows from the clock on the bedside table. Looking over, I notice the time and groan inwardly (and outwardly, too). Damn, only 3:45? Really? Ugh, I've got school tomorrow, or should I say today? And then there's last minute setting up for the Halloween Ball. So...Melody will probably be a real she-witch today. Not even Nathaniel will want to be around her. Suppressing a chuckle, I run a hand through my gorgeously tousled bed head as I lean back down on the pillow. Flipping the pillow over of course before, 'cause there's nothing cooler than the flipside of my pillow.

After tossing and turning for a good fifteen minutes, I realize the obvious: I'm not going back to sleep. Yay, lovely! And I'm not being sarcastic at all. Looks like grumpy Ella will be making an appearance today. Hopefully she'll has better luck with she-witch, devil Melody today than the normal Ella, because grumpy Ella doesn't have a cursing filter! Wait...am I talking in third person. Ah well, the madness has begun. The game is afoot!

After peeling the covers off my toned and fabulously proportioned body, I pull up my sweatpants after I notice that they descended at some time during the night. Ugh, huffing in annoyance and grumbling something about 'stupid - ass nightmares' and how they 'fuck up your life' on the most important day I grudgingly make my way to the bathroom.

Nooooo! My reflection! Looking in the bathroom mirror, I am reminded that I need to deal with my face. Dark purple circles lay under my eyes; thankfully my long hair is gorgeously tousled. I look like the main star from a horror film, the cheerleader though, bless the Lord. Thank you Jesus! Like XOXOXO! Gros bissous!

Sighing, I prepare myself for the de - racooning process. It's a tedious process, but beauty is pain. The entire time, I grumble curses under my breath that would make a sailor feel aroused, for I am glorious ~ like oh my crap. After the eyes are dealt with...I'm done! Hey, some of us are just born sexy~fine.

After a good ten minutes of contemplation and staring at the shopping bag of cosmetics Rosa bought me on our last little shopping trip, I finally decide, 'what the hell, what do I have to lose? I won't suffocate like small child, I kick the shopping bag's ass!'

When searching through the contents of the bag, only one phrase comes to mind, "What the fuck is this stuff?" Now, I've never been one to wear make - up, maybe the occasional mascara or lip gloss, but I am naturally beautiful, and honestly the contents of the bag confuse me, really I don't think I need this stuff. Why would I want to conceal my beauty with these paints? I am no troll! My beauty is radiant and looked upon with jealousy by every woman in all the nine realms. Thor should make me his queen, no shit. Ugh, I suppose I must attempt to appease the Midgardian peasant Rosa whilst I await Thor to retrieve me. After returning from my daydream, I pick up a container, really, I can't decide whether this goes on my eyes or my cheeks...they need better labels.

If it is for my eyes, and I put it on my cheeks I could end up looking completely stupid like a clown from the circus (like all those damn Midgardian whores). I rack my memory, trying to remember the order Rosa told me I'm supposed to put this crap on. Okay, was it concealer or foundation first...? Uh...maybe I'm supposed put them on at the same time, but...okay never mind, that's actually physically impossible. I abandon this futile quest, carefully avoiding all the cosmetics I've tossed around and go back to my room (and return to Thor, my lover, in my mind).

As I reach for my phone which is next to the alarm clock I end up stubbing my toe on the corner of the table. An array of curses comes from my mouth and I give the table the finger. Okay, so I realize it may seem completely uncalled for and I know its an inanimate object and doesn't realize I gave it the finger, but it makes me feel better, so no judgey.

After retrieving my phone, I tiptoe my way back to the bathroom, carefully avoiding stubbing my toe on any more objects. Turning on the phone, I scroll down my list of contacts until I get to the one I want and click on it. After about four or five rings and me praying '_please don't let Leigh be there_,' a very tired voice answers,

"Hello...?"

In the cheeriest voice I can muster, I say, "Oh hey Rosa! It's me Ella and I'm having a really big cosmetics conundrum, and, seeing as you're the queen of pointless beauty, I thought I'd call you. Haha! I'm the Hero!" Did I just reference Hetalia...I think I did! And I can!

A hear a long pause and then a growl from the other line before a reply comes through, "_The Queen of Pointless Beauty_?!" I roll my eyes, of course that's what she heard, before I can say anything though, she brusquely replies, "Ella do you have any concept of what time it is? It's 4:15 in the freaking morning! Aaaand we have school tomorrow! I require ample amounts of beauty sleep so henceforth, I'm hanging up. Goodbye. Call me when the sun rises!" Bitch thinks she's queen. Oh hell no. I'm the fucking queen! Anyway, I look over to the window, and guess what! THE SUN IS RISING! That little shit, Queen O'Turds, Rosa is getting herself a call, bitch please.

I look at the phone and hit the contact again. After four rings it's picked up.

She practically snarls, "What?!" The troll.

"Oooh, kitty has her claws out, rawr," in retrospect, that's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard, but it pissed Rosalya off, so it worked! Yay me! "So are you gonna help me your majesty?" O'Turds, I added in my mind, I told y'all I was gonna be grumpy.

I hear more growling at the phone, probably summoning her troll brethren, before the line goes dead.

Again I call and it rings, and rings, but she doesn't pick up. Well then, it's on. I try again, and the bitch don't know, but the party never stops! After a lot of rings, she picks up, but, before I can get any words out, she cuts me off, practically snarling out the next two words, "Good. Bye." What a troll. Over 9,000 ugo pts for you! Oh well, looks like I'll have to be the judge of my makeup. Haha, looks like the joker will be in school today. Oh, I wonder what this pencil thingy does? Guess I'll have to experiment.

Bringing the pencil to my face, I stop short of my cheek (goin' in for a heart 'cause retro is in) when a familiar ringtone pierces through the air.

*Ghetto ass ringtone*

_Yeah, listen up_

_Hey, hey, never look back,_

_Dumbstruck boy, ego attack_

_Look boy, why you so mad_

_Second guessin', but shoulda hit that_

_Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover_

_Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other -_

I pick up the phone (*Inner Commentary: I HAVE TRIUMPHED AGAINST THE HIDEOUS TROLL BEAST! HUZZAH!*) as the person on the other line says,

"Okay, here's what you do with the makeup..." Knew that the she-beast wouldn't abandon me. I'm far too lovable.

After some instructions from the troll, I finally finish my face stuff, as I call it, and am actually surprised at the slight increase in my hot-it-ity (as it is so hard to get finer than I naturally am). I'm about to thank the she-devil when I hear light snoring coming from the other line. I giggle and hang up the phone. I am quite the lady.

I quickly rummage through my closet for something acceptable to wear, grab it, button up my swanky ass shirt and super fly jeans, and head to the kitchen. I needs to eat. My belly requires sustenance. It calls.

Usually Aunt Caroline would already be awake, but, seeing as I woke up before her, nothing ready. I make myself some toast and sit down at the table, thinking about what to do with the rest of my time. I'm already ready for school so...what to do? What to do?

An idea clicks, granted this just may be the toast high or lack of sleep talking (or grumpy Ella), but I feel like doing something evil. Abandoning my plate in the sink, I go over to the supply closet and grab the necessities. Is it just me or am I especially cray cray today? Girl, I am totally scandalous.

I make my way to Castiel's apartment with surprise in hand.

I knocking on the door, I hear no movement inside the apartment. Ugh, why does he have to be an asshole. Just open the damn door. I knock again, with more force, and still no signs of life. Fed up, I shout, "Oi, asshole!" at the door. Tada! Shit. A door opens, but not his; 'tis just my nemesis', of course, old man with a Hawaiian shirt.

"You -" he glares, "Shut da hell up." Our glaring contest commences. *Western Music Plays*

"Why don't you make me old man!" I sass back, 'cause I'm sassy like that. I know it's immature to fight with an old man, but I mean it's my nemesis, and he started it.

"That's it!" he says, throwing his arms up, "I'm calling the po-po, because you, little missy, be disturbing me peace!" He takes out a cellphone from his robe pocket he begins to dial; me being the sensible, mature, responsible person I am do what any person would do in my situation: I lunge at him.

With the mighty battle cry of a true warrior, I bolt for him, tackling him to the ground. We wrestle for the phone, sending glares and psychic death beams at one another. He yells a "yee crazy bitch," and I get right back at him in German, " Die meine alte Nemesis. Ich werde siegen! Die du alt verfickten troll!" The can of paint in my hand splattering us, a deep blue haze covers us both. Oh yeah baby, I'm in the zone.

"What. The. Fuck?" A new voice momentarily stops us and we both turn to stare at the newcomer. To my horror, I find a very tired looking Castiel looking at us as if he wants to pretend that this is actually all a bad dream. Pussy. It only takes a moment, but the old man, oh yes, my nemesis, he's a feisty one, starts up the battle again.

"GIVE ME, ME PHONE!" he yells. Obviously, he's in the zone as well. My nemesis is a mighty foe. Grappling on the ground with the old man, the paint flies to hit Castiel in the face.

"FUCK!" He interrupts us for the second time, both the old man and I look over and see the redhead now a bluenet. The paint drips down from his face to his chest, his very toned, muscular, sexy - what was I saying again?

Anyways the old man is back at it again, and we continue fighting for the phone until Castiel, still blinded by the paint, backs up into the fire alarm, causing the sprinklers to spray all over us.

Another apartment door opens and an old woman walks out in her long nightgown looking startled at the scene.

Well, I suppose anyone would be startled when seeing the scene. Duh. There we were, a teenage boy with a fresh paint job standing in the hall and a teenage girl and an old man in a bathrobe wrestling over a cell phone, both supporting our own healthy coats of paint as well, while the sprinklers from overhead rained down on us.

Nothing could have prepared me for her next words:  
"I'm using my Life Alert!" the old hag screeched.

Calling out to her, I scream "Wait! I thought you were only supposed to use that if you've fallen and you can't get up!" The old man took my momentary pause as an opportunity to best me, the sly bastard. Unwilling to let my nemesis gain this victory, I forced us to start rolling down the hallway, until we hit Castiel, after finally clearing the paint from his eyes, causing him to fall down. Gravity just then decided to join the fray, and down the stairs we go! All three of us, like sacks of potatoes! (I love potatoes.)

The fall slightly disorients me and I swear I can hear what sounds like a dying animal coming from my right (because obviously I know what dying animals sound like). Looking over I see Castiel holding his crotch in pain with my nemesis' elbow only centimeters from it.

Though with a thud, I hear something drop and my gaze instantly snaps there, animal instincts taking over as I see the old man look over as well. It's our prey. The _phone. _We instantly dive for it, ignoring Castiel's cries of pain, well that is until we hear what I can only identify as police sirens, awh shit, we're totally screwed. It's the po - po.

The police, obviously having been raised by wolves, come barreling in without knocking. Seriously, where has all the chivalry gone?

"Everybody freeze!" We all stop, "Now put your hands in the air," we comply, "Now wave 'em like you just don't care!" Ha. Ha. Ha. A police officer with a sense of humor. Ooh there comes grumpy Ella. Obviously they see our completely unamused faces because the "funny" police officer stops joking around and the other one suddenly speaks up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Well duh what does it look like? We're having good old fashion fun you asshat. Yes, grumpy Ella has her claws out. Fear her. She will suffocate you with her boobs. She has before. But... unfortunately that's a story for a different time. But honestly, we have a boy writhing in pain on the floor, and old man sprawled out, also on the floor and a girl dangling a phone in front of him in a taunting way. Connect the dots dude. Connect the dots.

Castiel, nemesis and I all share glances, Seeing as neither of the two men are responding *cough pussies cough* I decide to take matters into my own hands the only way I know how to: The Ella Way.

"Oh officers!" I throw myself at their feet, "I was just on my way to school to pitch in some extra hours for the school dance and I had my paint can in hand being the prepared girl I am, but unfortunately I awoke my dear neighbor Castiel," I motion to Castiel, "And we suddenly heard this large crash and oh! The horror!" Cue the waterworks. "This poor woman, another neighbor, she was having a stroke and I didn't even know if she was going to live or die! We did the most sensible thing trying to help her but then this _old man _came out and man handled me trying to steal my personal belongings and my poor colleague Castiel got covered in paint when this thief of an old man tried to escape. When Castiel was straining to get the paint from his eyes, hoping to avoid blindness at all costs, he hit the fire alarm. But the old man would not just stop there, oh no, he pushed past me and Castiel valiantly stopped him and gravity took over and we all fell down the stairs and then you showed up, and... Oh this is just too much!" I should be on Broadway. Or in Hollywood. I am just too good.

The officers, who were silent throughout my entire monolog look at one another before giving a shrug indicating they're just downright confused.

"She's telling the truth." A smooth voice breaks through the awkward, sob - filled silence. Oh yeah, Cas! Back me up baby! Another person was all the push the cops needed because in no time the had grabbed nemesis and were dragging him away. Kicking and screaming. Literally. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of this wonderful moment in my life. Truly a Kodak moment.

"You're weird," I hear from behind me, suddenly, I look over and Castiel is looking at me, before I can reply with some sassy answer of sorts, he adds, smirking, "it's not such a bad thing." Then he looks at the doors where nemesis just got dragged out of, looks at me, and shakes his head, saying "This is one fucked - up dream," before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

Oh well, guess I have to go get ready. Again. I wonder if Rosa would mind if I called her again. Course not, I'm too lovable for her to turn down.

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

**A/N: See? Kind of filter - ish... Sorry about the long wait. And I actually do have the next chapter all written and ready to go, but alas, it all depends on the readers to encourage me to put up said chapter... And it's actually the ball this time... Ooh look at that sexual tension and ooh that - *slaps hand over mouth* Almost gave away all my secrets there! Anyways the review buttons right there - how bad do you want the next chapter? **


End file.
